Large-scale cloud platform vendors and service providers receive millions of asynchronous and resource-intensive customer requests each day that make for extremely cumbersome resource allocation and scalability requirements for the service providers. Most customers get frustrated waiting for their request to be fulfilled because none of the conventional techniques provide for any real-time guarantees in responding to such requests. Moreover, multi-tenancy means that multiple users compete for a limited pool of resources, making it even more complex to ensure proper scheduling of resources in a manner that is consistent with customer expectations.
Distributing point of delivery resources, such as application server thread time, equitably among different types of messages has been a challenge, particularly in a multi-tenant on-demand system. A message refers to a unit of work that is performed on an application server. Messages can be grouped into any number of types, such as roughly 300 types, ranging from user facing work such as refreshing a report on the dashboard to internal work, such as deleting unused files. As such, messages exhibit wide variability in the amount of resources they consume including thread time. This can lead to starvation by long running messages, which deprive short messages from receiving their fair share of thread time. When this impacts customer-facing work, such as dashboard or apex futures, customers are likely to dislike and complain when faced with performance degradation.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The secure and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems. Unfortunately, conventional database approaches are associated with various limitations.